Encuentro
by AHRG
Summary: One Shot... Contenido sexual algo fuerte... no apto para menores de edad


Robotech no me pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… Limón muy acido, si no te gustan este tipo de cosas no lo leas… NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD O PERSONAS SENSIBLES… Editor de FER82 … **Saludos Cat… **

**Diálogos**

_**Escritura**_

_Pensamientos_

Narrativa…

Esto se ubica cuando el SDF-1 está en el espacio después del incidente en Base Marte

Capitulo Único

Roy se encontraba por uno de los pasillos de la nave se dirigía hacia una de las oficinas de los hangares, era sumamente tarde y tenía una misión importante… una misión de rescate

_No entiendo porque el chico no se puede quedar con la boca callada? Juro que uno de estos días voy a dejar que Hayes le arranque la cabeza a mordidas; él ya está lo suficientemente grande como aceptar las consecuencias de su gran bocota_

En eso escucha unos ruidos extraños viniendo de los cambiadores de los pilotos…

_Esto es extraño los cambiadores deberían estar vacíos el último turno de patrullaje volvió hace más de una hora y el próximo despega en tres… Hummm…_

Roy se asoma disimuladamente por la puerta de la derecha de los cambiadores y lo que ve, bien pudo ganarle un infarto a su corta edad de 29 años; desde donde estaba parado tenía una visión increíble del encuentro sexual de dos figuras de la SDF-1 que ni en sus más alocados sueños se le pudo haber ocurrido…

Rick tenía a Lisa arrinconada contra los casilleros, se besaban pasionalmente… que se besaban… se comían el uno al otro desde donde pudo observar Roy… Lisa tenía la falda totalmente alzada hasta la cintura, Rick la acariciaba por encima de sus bragas blancas de encaje las cuales estaban tan mojadas que se trasparentaban dándole una visión del coño de Lisa que difícilmente Roy iba a poder olvidar

Aunque más perplejo quedo al ver que su querida Reina del Hielo no se quedaba atrás, le había bajado el cierre a Rick de su traje de vuelo y había metido una de sus manos por la abertura le acariciaba el pecho por debajo de la franela blanca reglamentaria y se notaba que iba hacia el sur…

**-Ahhhgggg… Lisa… Lisa más despacio, así cielo… así, **la voz de Rick sonaba totalmente profunda y entrecortada

**-Donde quedo… la concentración… que se…** Rick la besaba en el cuello**, **mientras desarmaba su peinado y dejaba caer todo su cabello suelto hasta su cintura…** que se supone que tienes en combate… piloto**

**- Sabes que cuando… estoy contigo se va… por… ahhh divino, sigue así Lis… sigue…**

**-Hoy no aguantas ni un poquito ahhh Hunter, **le dijo retándolo y sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras sacaba su miembro dejándolo expuesto

_Oh Dios yo no debería estar viendo esto, yo debería irme a mi casita con mi morenita que me debe estar esperando… pero, pero Dios si no lo veo no lo creo…_pensaba Roy mientras no podía quitar la vista de la pareja

**-Tienes razón hoy no tengo paciencia** y con esto Rick le rompió las bragas a Lisa la alzo contra los casilleros y la penetro de un solo golpe mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de el…

**-Dios Lisa como extrañaba estar dentro de ti, una semana es mucho tiempo bonita…**

_Una semana… una semana es mucho tiempo?… a qué carajo han estado jugando estos dos desde que despego la nave? Definitivamente a todos nos vieron la cara de imbéciles… principalmente a mí…_

Mientras Roy pensaba… desde los cambiadores se oían los sonidos característicos de una pareja que hace el amor…

**-Mas, Rick más**; le pedía Lisa entre suspiros, mientras Rick cambiaba un poco el ángulo de la penetración para hacerlo más profundo…** Así Rick así…**

**-Lis me falta muy poco **dijo como en un gruñido** y te tengo que acabar afuera…**

**-Aun no… un poco más, un poco más…**

**-DEMONIOS… **grito Rick en un gruñido cuando supo que no podía detenerse

Lisa apretó más a Rick en su contra mientras llegaba al orgasmo y Rick la siguió unos segundos después, Lisa apoyo su cabeza al hombro de Rick mientras este poco a poco el soltaba las piernas y la ayudaba a sostenerse en pie

Rick espero a que Lisa levantara la cabeza de su cuello mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones… cuando finalmente se miraron a los ojos; Rick no pudo evitar acércala a el darle un beso dulce casi inocente en los labios

**-Gracias Bonita, espero que te haya ayudado a liberar el stress**

**-Gracias a ti piloto, estar de esta forma contigo siempre es un placer**… le respondió mientras se sonrojaba y se mordía el labio

Roy estaba demasiado asombrado por lo que acababa de presenciar…como para moverse del sitio donde estaba… _tal vez estoy sonando? Si eso debe ser_,_ si me pellizco podre despertar_

Lisa comenzó a arreglarse el uniforme, mientras Rick se subía el cierre de su traje…

**- Lisa tengo que decir te algo pero no quiero que te asustes pequeña**

**-Dime Rick que ocurre…** Rick acerco a Lisa a su cuerpo y la tomo por los hombros

**-Te acabe adentro cielo y no estaba usando protección**

**-Si lo sé, me di cuenta… no te preocupes mañana veré a mi médico creo que ya es tiempo que me ponga en un sistema de control de la natalidad, para evitar estos accidentes**; le dijo guiñándole el ojo de una manera que a Rick le pareció sumamente sexy** no te parece?**

**-Si… **respondió Rick en un tono muy bajo

**-Hunter porque ese "Si" sonó a decepción…**

**-No se Lis… **le dijo abrazándola… **soy piloto y sé que cada día que salgo allá afuera con los Zentraedis puede ser el último y estaría más tranquilo si existiese un pedacito de mí que continúe con mi apellido… además estaría tranquilo si tu fueses su madre y a mí me pasara algo… sé que tu serias mil veces una mejor madre que Minmey…. **

**-Por el amor de Dios Hunter acabamos de estar juntos y no puedes dejar de traer a colación a tu querida Miss Macross, como Demonios te atreves a compararme con ella…**

**-Pero Lis lo dije en el buen sentido de la palabra**

**-Vete al infierno Hunter **y con esto Lisa salió como una tormenta de los vestidores por la puerta opuesta a la que estaba Roy

Rick comenzó a hablar en voz alta…

**-Vaya Hunter hay que ver que eres imbécil, como vas a compararla con Minmey; tarado… lo único que me anima es que a Lis nunca le dura la molesta más de una semana… sorry Junior** se dijo mirando a su pene… **otra vez una semana de castigo… cuando aprenderé a cerrar mi bocota…** y con esta conversación consigo mismo Rick tomo una toalla y se dirigió a las duchas para bañarse y cambiarse el uniforme

Roy siguió en el sitio donde estaba por 10 minutos más antes de dirigirse a las barracas de Claudia, ni la muerte impediría que el durmiera con su morenita esta noche… la consiguió recostada del lado izquierdo de la cama, llevaba puesto su camisón corto de seda color melocotón que tanto a él le fascinaba; se desvistió se acostó a su lado… _Maldición lo siento mi negrita pero tendré que despertarte tengo que calmarme las ganas… o no podre dormir en toda la noche_

Sin decir ni una sola palabra la rodeo, le levanto el camisón y le comenzó a besar el cuello, acaricia sus pechos y su entrepierna y después de un corto tiempo la penetro en un solo movimiento, cosa que intrigo y sorprendió a su compañera, no era costumbre de Roy ser tan rápido y violento, parecía sobre excitado… pero por esta vez decidió dejarlo pasar, solo por ahora…

**-¡Si mi amor, así de duro sabes cómo me encanta que me lo hagas así!…**es lo único que le alcanza a decir ella, después de varios minutos ambos llegan al orgasmo y sin decir nada vuelven a dormir con Roy rodeándola con sus brazos como si la estuviera reclamándola solo para él

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba Líder Skull acostado en la cama abrazando a la morena que tenía al lado, mirando el techo…

**-Roy amor no dormiste casi nada en toda la noche?**

**-Lo siento cielo tenía mucho en que pensar…**

**-Se puede saber de qué se trata?**

**-Nop, pero te prometo que te lo diré a su tiempo princesa, me voy a ir a vestir…**

Roy llego a los hangares 45 minutos después y se puso a buscar a su víctima… lo encontró revisando su VT

Rick solo sintió el golpe detrás de la cabeza…

**-Heyyy** se voltio y vio a Roy detrás de el**… eso dolió Fokker… porque me pegas?**

**-No te enseñe desde que eras pequeño que cuando vayas a estar con una mujer sea quien sea debes usar preservativo? **

Rick repentinamente palideció

**-Lisa le conto algo a Claudia?**

**-No cachorro yo los vi anoche en los vestidores**

**-Que…que tanto viste Roy?**

**-Todo, absolutamente todo…**

Ahora Rick estaba rojo tomate pero de la pena… Roy tomo a Rick de los hombros como cuando era niño y lo miro sumamente serio

**-Tengo una sola cosa que decirte cachorro…**

Rick trago grueso mientras esperaba el regaño de su hermano mayor…

**-Excelentes técnicas, no tan buenas como las mías pero cumples con el trabajo y dejas a tu hembra contenta… felicidades cachorro estoy orgulloso de ti…**

Roy le palmeo dos veces la espalda y se fue caminando a su VT tenían un patrullaje que realizar… dejando a Rick solo en la pista pensando…

_Dios tengo que hablar con Lisa, esta fijación que tenemos con hacerlo en sitios públicos tiene que terminar…_y con una sonrisa en los labios recordando el encuentro de la noche anterior abordo su VT; esperando saber que les traería el espacio en esta ocasión…

**Espero que sea de su agrado… Saludos Cat**


End file.
